1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for preserving data in an electronic document. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for preserving data in an electronic document while annotating the electronic document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modifying electronic documents, i.e., documents of data stored in electronic form, enables operators of such systems to reduce their dependency on paper. Modifying documents electronically does, however, present a special problem in environments requiring the preservation of the data input into the electronic document, regardless of the timeliness or relevance of the data currently in the electronic document. More specifically, data having historical significance with respect to the event or events being recorded should not be destroyed. Protection of this information is required in environments such as doctors offices, dentists offices, and the like where it is critical for historical information never to be obliterated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,579, issued to Blandford, discloses a method for generating a personal diary using a computer system. The system receives all entries, coupled with a code. The code identifies which of those entries must be maintained and which of those entries may be "torn out" or removed from the electronic diary. The system, however, requires the existence of two versions for each data block; one which is time-stamped and stored forever, and another which is a working block capable of being edited. Storing data twice is a cumbersome, time consuming, memory consuming protocol.
Pen-based computer systems add another dimension to the loss of data problem because, unlike text and text form inputs typical of most software applications, data can be entered by a stroke of a pen. Each stroke can potentially obliterate data previously entered and considered important to save. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system which allows a pen-based computer system to function similar to its traditional ink pen/paper counterpart without losing important, historical data regardless of the intent of preservation.